Sing sing sing!
by RothGoth
Summary: Fade Away' by Cipes and the People and 'Call Me When You Sober' by Evanescence SongFic Hope you will enjoy it.


**Sing, sing, sing!!! **

The tower is usual as always. Cyborg and Robin are playing against each other on playstation 2, Starfire trying to make one of her disgusting tameranian food and Raven sitting on the couch reading a book. The only thing that is not normal is that Beastboy is not in the tower. Robin is the only one who notice that Beastboy is not here.

Robin: Anyone know where Beastboy is?

Starfire: I think friend Beastboy says he is going to town. He doesn't say why though.

Cyborg: He must've been, where else could he be?

Raven: _(shuts the book) _I'll go and look for him.

_(Everybody is staring at her)_

Raven: What?

Robin: Well, I didn't say anything about looking for Beastboy, but if you want to you can.

Raven: I read this book like a zillion times and I'm bored of it, there's nothing else to do and I haven't been out in a while. So I rather go out to town and find Beastboy than die of boredom.

Robin: Alright. See ya later.

Raven walks around the town trying to find Beastboy, but no luck. Until she found a green boy on the stage with his guitar.

Raven: Beastboy? _(walks into the cafe)_

Beastboy: Hello everyone!!! This is just a song I wrote 2 years ago. Hope you'll enjoy it!

_(Beastboy singing)_

**You can't fade away**

**What I do for you there is no words I could say**

**What I do for you in every single day**

**I made it through this game called life**

**Your soul is still feelin strife**

**Reality will cut you like a knife**

**It ain't right**

**But with you by my side**

**We will win this fight**

**In the battle of dark and light **

**Take my hand, don't get tight**

**When we dance I feel alright**

**By your side is where I'll be **

**And this love won't fade you see**

**When I walk you walk with me**

**To get a little light shine**

**Sky is up there**

**The Earth is up there **

**If you don't know**

**You'll never be there**

**Skylighter, skylighter, skylighter is there**

**Skylighter, skylighter, skylighter is there**

**By your side is where I'll be **

**And this love won't fade you'll see**

**When I walk you walk with me **

**To get the little light shine**

**By your side is where I'll be **

**And this love won't fade you'll see**

**When I walk you walk with me **

**To get the little light shine**

_(Applause and cheers)_

Beastboy: Raven! What are you doing here? _(Surprised)_

Raven: I just saw you in the cafe, playing the guitar and thought I might go in and see what's going on.

Beastboy: Oh. So what do you think of my song?

Raven: I love it!!! And your voice is so amazing.

Beastboy: You really think so? _(proud of himself)_

Raven: Yeah

Beastboy: Hey, why don't you sing a song, I haven't heard you sing yet.

Raven: I don't want to.

Beastboy: Oh come on!! Pleeeeeeeeeease. _(Doing the 'face')_

Raven: Okay I'll sing. If you promise me never to do that face again.

Beastboy: I promise now go and sing.

_(Raven going on the stage)_

Raven: Hi _(to the audience)_ I like to sing to you 'Call me when you're sober' by Evanescence.

_(Raven singing)_

**Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.  
**

**Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.  
**

**Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind**

**Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.**

(Beastboy is stunned by her beautiful voice)

**Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.  
**

**You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.  
**

**How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.  
**

**So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.**

_(Loads of cheering)_

Raven: So Beastboy, What do you think?

(Beastboy kissed her with passion)

Raven: So you like the song huh? _(smiling)_

Beastboy: I love it!! You were totally awesome and I love you.

Raven: _(blushing)_ I love you too.

**Forgive me for a crappie story but please review**


End file.
